POPTART
by The-Textbook-Answer
Summary: Hiei's sweet snow adventure!ALL NEW CHAPTERS...RR. Reposted for mental reasons...I mean tecnical reasons
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Well people this is the first and tinniest fic I'm posting..........so have fun...Or don't, I don't care. This is going to be one of those random things to show you how stupid the writer is.............YAY I'M STUPID.

Disclaimer: I don't own yu yu hakusho....... twitch WHY DONT I?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! >twitch>

Quick note: "dialouge"..........'thought'......... >actions> .......(authors random babbaling).

* * *

Commercial: 

Hiei was sitting at a table eating a bowl of sweet snow when a kangaroo hops on by. He stopped in front of Hiei and stared at him. Hiei looked at the kangaroo strangly. Then without warning, the kangroo grabbed Hiei's sweet snow and ate it all in one bite, bowl and all. Hiei was shocked. He gasped.

"You ate my sweet snow!" He exclaimed in a tone that seemed to be in absolute horror. Hiei was now pissed.He growled. Sparks started to fly out of his arm. (dragon of the darknes flame sparks that is).

Then, the sparks suddenly were gone and Hiei jumped on the kangaroo's pouch in search for his beloved ice cream. He found it and then he had a look of happiness on his face. Now, Hiei is back at the table (with his sweet snow) and the kangaroo was sitting beside him with his own bowl of sweet snow.

"Nobody eats my sweet snow," Hiei said and went back to eating his sweet snow.

THE END.........i think.

* * *

This is the end of chapter 1, there might be a chapter 2 but thats up to you.....hahaha that rymed , so.........yeah........um hahahhahhahahahahahahahaha. I love that comercial.....................hmm, I needs me some waffles. Hn....I feel like glaring at people today........> Glares at reader> ........Hmm, that gives me an idea. 

**Anouncer w/great voice:** What is Bob's idea? (thats what I call myself because I'm special......very very special) Find out next time on YU YU HAKUSHO!!!!!!!!!!

**ME:** Shut up idiot >hacks Announcer>

**Reader: **O.o

**ME: >**Looks around nervously> Eheh.....hehe.....heh.......> talks into watch >They're on to us.......................FLEE!!!!!!! >hides under table>

**Reader: **O.O


	2. damn this commercial

A/N: Well........thanks for the reveiws. I'm sure you'll like this one........i think. (Laughs Psyhco ). Okay you can read now.

Disclaimer: I Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho..........or do I. (_Dun Dun Dun)

* * *

_

Sensui was dead but the spirit defense squade was after yusuke. He was literally running for his life. They shot him in the foot. He lost them for a second but he coulden't run anymore. Then Kurama appeared before him. He saw Yusuke's injury and began examining it.

"Yusuke, your foot is in critical condition and I'm affraid you won't be able to use it for a while but its not all that bad," Kurama said. "Besides, I've got really great news,".

Yusuke gave an interested look.

"You killed the spirit defense squade?" Yusuke asked in a hopefull tone.

"No", Kurama said. "I just saved a load of money on my car insurence by switching to Geico."

**_GEICO.......15 minites could save you 15 or more on car insurence

* * *

_**

I always get fooled on those commercials.............well................what do you think?..............Really.................Thats nice......................You want me to add another chapter?........................okay I will.

Now get on with your little, tiny, pathetic, stupid, incegnificant lives. I have to pee................oh like you care.

**Reader: **I don't

ME:** --;;;;;**


	3. duh

This is my own twisted up version of this commercial and scene from the show........NOW READ OR YOU SHALL SUFFER.

A/n: I don't own yu yu hakusho, or this scene from yu yu hakusho.........or maybe that want I wan't you to think.(dum dum dum)................I'm not dumb!!!!!!!!!!!

**Anything in Italics is the commercial.

* * *

**

Yusuke, on a bike, was chasing the truck that Sensui held Kuwabara captive in But he was far behind. Kurama caught up with him(on a bike also).

"Yusuke do you have a plan on how to retreive Kuwabara from Sensui?" Kurama asked Yusuke while trying to catch up to speed that Yusuke was pedaling at.

"Yeah I got a plan alright, I'm going to repetedlly kick his ass untill his stupid face falls off," Yusuke replied to his friends question. Kurama sweatdropped.

"Yusuke, you know you can't beat them all on your own, there is still have 5 of them we have to defeat," Kurama said in hopes of getting his friend to stop and turn back to the team.

"Well what do you excpect me to do, sit on my ass and let them take Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked.

"No, well go rescue him after we gathered the rest of the team." Kurama said trying to talk some sense into Yusuke.

"Well can't we just call them and tell them to meet us here?" Yusuke asked.

"With my wireless plan, No." Kurama said."Why don't you call them?"

"During Peak hours? What are you nuts?" Just as yusuke finished his sentence, Sniper appeared and shot Yusuke and Kurama's bikes causing them to go flying off the seat and off the highway (which was elevated in this episode) and painfully crasing into the rugged and slightly rocky ground.

_**Verizon wireless lady: **Is your wireless plan costing you a fortune? Switch to verison wireless where you can can talk anywere and at anytime to any verison wireless costumer for free _

An injured and bandaged Yusuke and Kurama appeare behind the lady.

"Free?" Yusuke asked.

"Free," answered the lady. Yusuke and Kurama smiled and started playing with the phones.

_Switch to verizon wireless and talk an were and at anytime to any verison wireless costumer for free. Now with daytime and roaming minutes._

_"Can you here me now?"_

Hiei apperared in the background with a phone in his hands and gave a _V_ sign to the verizon wireless dude. The dude smiled.

_"Good!"

* * *

_

So.......................whatever. REVEIW!!!!!


	4. stupid commercial

Okay......sorry I haven't updated in a while........so here is another comercial and I promise you'll laugh.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of these comercials..........but what if I did? (dun dun DUN)

* * *

Scene: Kuwabara and Yusuke are sitting in an all you can eat resturant with their plates full and stuffing their faces. Kurama is staring at them weirdly.

Mastercard guy: Paying for your freinds at an all you can eat buffet- $40

* * *

Scene: Yusuke and Kuwabara are pushing each other around in Kurama's garage and Yusuke 'accidently' shoves Kuwabara into Kurama's car. Kurama walked into the garage.

Mastercard guy: Fixing the dent they put in your car while playing " Shove off stupid" - $50

Kurama glared at them. Yusuke pointed at Kuwabara. Kuwabara glared at Yusuke.

* * *

Scene: Yusuke and Kuwabara are pushing each other around in Kurama's mother's house and Yusuke throws Kuwabara out the window.

Mastercard guy: Fixing your mothers the window they broke while playing "Shove of stupid" thinking the window was open- $40

Kurama came in and saw what they had done. Yusuke pointed at the unconcious Kuwabara.

* * *

Scene: Yusuke and Kuwabara are Stuffing their faces with food.

Mastercard guy: Stealing your wallet and buying unlimited junk food- $50

* * *

Scene: Kurama comes into his room and saw Yusuke and Kuwabara with a phonebook and his cell phone dailing random numbers.

Mastercard guy: Using your cell phone to prank call everyone- $40

Kurama sweatdrops. Yusuke pointed at Kuwabara.

* * *

Scene: Botan showed up at kurama's door with a truck parked in the driveway filled with flowers, chocolates, stuffed animals, ect.

Mastercard guy: Using your money to send your girlfriend presents- $60

Kurama glared at the two inside. Yusuke and Kuwabara pointed to each other.

* * *

Scene: Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama arrive at the mall. Yusukee and Kuwabara sweatdrop at how many people there is at the mall.

Mastercard guy: Making them pay you back having them dress up as chickens and making them peck everyone's butt as they walk by- priceless

Kurama is standing there watching them and laughing his ass off. They glared at him.

Mastercard guy: There are some things money can't buy............for everything else, there's mastercard.

* * *

HEHHEHEHEHEHHEHEHE..................anyways.......the next chapter might be the last for this story.........but don't worry, I'm planning on writing a lot of more stories

that you can use to laugh your asses of with.


	5. the end?

Well people this is my last chapter for this story...............................well READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Hiei walked up to the table where the sweet snow was. He was happy................all that sweet snow just for him.

>POOF>

As he opened the tub of sweet snow a magical genie popped out (why do they always have to be magical?)

"I am the genie of sweetsnow-artica," the genie said in a kinda indian accent. He did a little hat dance. "Okay, chop-chop, 3 wishes," said the IMPATIENT genie. Hiei had a look of utter confusion on his face but that was soon replaced by an evil smirk.

"Hn, I wish for the enslavement of the human race," Hiei simpily stated. After a small POOF, Hiei saw himself staring down from a thrown were he was looking down upon the entire human race. Hiei grinned evily.

"Okay 2 more," the genie said.

"Uh....I wish for the biggest tub of sweet snow in the world!" Hiei excalimed. As soon as he finished his sentence, a HUMONGOUS tub of sweet snow came falling down from the sky and fell on a bunch of humans standing in the way. Hiei gasped and smiled.

"SWWWWWEEEEETTTTTTTTT SNOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled as he leaped at the GIGANTIC sweet snow tub.

"Kid..............start wishing you were taller"

THE END!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Well............................what did you think................well I'm giong to start working on my new story with a cool pairing that I love.....................oh don't worry.......nothing fluffy............AND ITS NOT A YAOI...sick minded fools. Well I'm off..................BUTLER...........GET MY HORSE.

Butler: Yes my lady.

ME: Until next time............ >jumps out window hoping to land on horse only to find that the damn horse has moved> Damn....horse..............MEDIC!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
